


Awesome Duet

by Bridgetinerabbit



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jagged's little girl is growing up, Romantic Fluff, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridgetinerabbit/pseuds/Bridgetinerabbit
Summary: Marinette and Luka are getting married, and Marinette wants to share the news with someone who always appreciated her, and who is also someone her fiancé has always admired.Jagged Stone is, as always, super supportive.





	Awesome Duet

“Come on, Luka, trust me!” Marinette said when she knocked on the door, standing in a hallway at Le Grand Paris hotel just outside the suite Jagged Stone always had reserved when he’s in town. 

The door opened and Marinette and Luka found themselves smiling at a surprised Penny. “Marinette! How good to see you! Jagged, come see who came to visit!” Penny ushered them into the room, where they were met with one rock icon, wearing a giddy expression when he saw them, and went in for a hug. “Marinette! What is my favorite designer doing here? It’s so good to see you!”

Marinette laughed as she pulls away, “Good to see you too, Jagged! I just wanted to introduce you to someone. Marinette grabed Luka’s hand and pulled him closer. He looked like he didn’t exactly know what to do with himself. She gestured to him, “Jagged, this is my fiancé, Luka.” She turned to Luka and only giggled a little at his wide eyed stare, “Luka, this is my friend, Jagged Stone.” Which was obvious. Luka swallowed and gathered up the self awareness to extend his hand. “It’s an honor to meet you, Mr. Stone!” 

Jagged accepted Luka’s handshake, but couldn’t take his eyes off of Marinette as his face went slack before pulling into an even bigger grin. “Marinette, you’re getting married! But you were just a girl it seems just last week!” He suddenly pulled them both into a hug, surprising Luka. “Congratulations you crazy kids!” Just as fast he pulled back and looked at Luka intently. “Hold on now, though. Not just anybody gets to marry the amazing Marinette. Do you have what it takes to be the man in her life?”

Few deer in headlights had ever looked as unprepared as Luka did in that moment. “I-I don’t really know, s-sir, but um… I’m going to do my best, t-to try to be. And make all of her days, well, um…” While he faltered, he reached behind him for the guitar strapped to his back, and when he got it comfortably in his hands he played a happy little riff that grew steadily into an exuberant melody that rang out across the suite. He had closed his eyes in the process, and when he was done, he opened them to see a very wistful Jagged Stone looking at him with unexpected adoration. 

“My Marinette’s marrying a rock and roller!!” He tackled Luka into another hug, “Welcome to the family, Luka!” 

Marinette cleared her throat and grinned at Jagged, “About that, I actually had a favor to ask, if you don’t mind.”

“Whatever you want, it’s yours!”

“So you’ll officiate the wedding?” she said with a sly grin.

Jagged froze, then whispered, “Really?” He swiveled his head back and forth between them with tears in his eyes, “Of course I will! This is the happiest day of my life!” He started pacing, “First, I need to make sure that Rock and Roll is an officially recognized religion, and then get ordained as a minister,” he paused, “Honestly that needed doing anyway, come to think of it.” Grabbing his own guitar and playing a riff, he dropped to his knees and sang out in his classic falsetto, “Performing nuptials!”

He jumped back up and quickly hugged both of them, again. Pulling back, he looked at Luka seriously, “You know, Marinette comes from a family of artists what with her parents baking and her designing. You’ll be the perfect addition, rounding everything out nicely.” He gasped and looked to Marinette, “Oh!! Will there be little rockers?!” 

Luka’s face pinked, as Marinette gaped, then laughed, “One thing at a time, Jagged!”

“Oh, of course, of course,” he agreed, but gave Marinette a stern look, “but if it does happen, you better not hold out on me. We’re going to trick out the nursery to be so rock and roll! It’s going to be killer!” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him, so he amended, “while also being perfectly safe, of course.” 

“Of course Jagged, I promise if that day comes, we’ll let you know.”

Jagged, wanting to celebrate and get a better feel for this new important person in his life, offered to jam with Luka, who of course, obliged.

On the drive home, Luka just didn’t know what to do with himself. “That was… I mean, I knew you were on speaking terms, but like, I thought for a moment he was going to ask to walk you down the aisle!”

“Ha! I know right? It’s a good thing he and Papa get along so well, or I think he might try.”

They got home and Luka was still trying to wrap his head around it. “I just met Jagged Stone. Jagged Stone is officiating my wedding. Jagged Stone thinks I’m good enough to marry someone important to him! Marinette! I just… I’m just… I can’t…”

“Luka!” She put her hands on his shoulders and gave him a bewildered look. “Go play.”

Luka grabbed both sides of Marinette’s face, and gave her a searing kiss. “Yes. Right. Thank you!” and then darted over to his equipment. Marinette settled in at her work desk to sketch out a dress and tux pairing that captures elegance with rock and roll, and spent the next couple hours listening to Luka play a blend of the riffs Jagged had showed him, the ones of his own that seemed to impress the rock legend, mixed with a new giddy tune, and when he was finally able to wind down to a cheery but still pleasantly energized melody, he worked in a dash of “Here Comes the Bride” which made her look up at him. He winked at her, and set them both to giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks @miraculousmumma on Tumblr for the title idea!


End file.
